Unfortunate Incident, Fortunate Consequences
by Billyjorja
Summary: Just after Grissom and Sara start seeing each other Grissom is attacked at his house. Sara helps Brass look after him and this leads to something good for Grissom and Sara.


Unfortunate Incident, Fortunate Consequences

The team are all sitting in the breakroom waiting for Grissom to hand out assignments. He was always at the lab at least one hour before shift started and always on time to hand out assignments.

Cath looks at her watch, "Funny, it's not like Grissom to be late. He is on the schedule for tonight." "Perhaps he is having trouble with his car," Nick says looking up from his magazine.

Cath goes to Grissom's office to get the assignments. "Suppose I had better hand these out, but I am worried. I have rung his cell and house phone and got no reply from either, it's not like Grissom not to let us know if he has a problem. Think I will call Jim and get him to send a car to Grissom's place just in case."

Cath takes her cell out and presses Jim's speed dial number. "Hey Jim, it's Cath, have you heard from Grissom? I've tried calling both his cell and house phone but they just go to voicemail. Can you send a car to his house to see if there is any problem." "OK, get back to you later," Jim says.

Just as the team are leaving to get their kits Jim calls. "Cath you better get out here, Grissom's house is a mess and he has been attacked, he is in a pretty bad way and on his way to the hospital." "Oh my God, I'll send Nick and Warrick to the hospital and Sara and I will come to the house, be there soon."

None of the team notice the look of utter panic on Sara's face. She and Grissom have been seeing each other, as friends, for a couple of weeks. Nothing heavy, just breakfast at the diner, flirting when nobody else is about, talking on the phone. She has never been to his house, or he to hers but their relationship seems to be progressing. Sara has been in love with him from the moment their eyes met when he was teaching in San Francisco at a seminar that Sara had to attend. She thinks that Grissom has feeling for her but she knows he is a very private person and does not show his feelings easily.

At the house Cath and Sara cannot believe the mess. Cupboards have been emptied, books strew all over the floor. "What on earth......." Cath says as she looks around the room. Sara just stands there and looks at the blood pool on the floor. "Sara, start with fingerprints and collect samples of the blood and anything else useful." Sara just stands there. "Sara, we have a job to do now get on with it," Cath shouts. "Sorry."

At the hospital Nick and Warrick talk to the doctor who tells them that Grissom has a broken leg, cuts and severe bruising and a head injury. He is conscious and having a CT scan. Nick calls Cath and tells her what Grissom's condition is. "OK Nick, get his clothes and get back to the lab and start processing."

"Is Grissom OK?" Sara asks. "His leg is broken and he is having a CT scan for a head injury," Cath tells her. "He must have other injuries judging by the amount of blood on the floor, unless he had a go at his attacker," Sara says as she packs the samples and other evidence in her kit, "Will get these back and start processing, see you later."

From the evidence they find out that the attacker is a drug addict who has just been released from prison on parole. He said he was going to get back at Grissom as it was his evidence on the witness stand that convicted him. Jim contacts his parole officer who told him where he was living.

Jim goes to arrest him. "What did you think you were doing? You know this will mean life if he dies. Why did you hit him so hard?" "He's a doctor, he wouldn't tell me where he kept the drugs, I needed a fix." "You moron, he is a Crime Scene Investigator, not a doctor," Jim shouts. The man said that in court he was called 'Doctor' and in his drug induced state he thought that 'doctor' always meant that he could find drugs.

At the hospital Grissom has had his leg plastered but is conscious and in a lot of pain.. A CT scan shows no brain damage but the doctors have given him something to keep him asleep to aid the healing process.

The team arrive and Sara has to force herself not to run into his room. The doctor gives them an update on his condition and says that two people at a time can go in and see him. Nick and Cath go in and are shocked to see the state he is in. They only stay a few minutes. Next to go in is Warrick and Sara who are also shocked by his condition. "Warrick walks over to the bed and says "Come on Grissom, we need you." Sara cannot say anything she just wants to go over and hold his hand to let him know that she is there.

Jim walks into the waiting room and tells the team that the man has been arrested but the charges will depend on what the outcome of Grissom's injuries.

"One of us should be with him, let's say three hours each if that is OK," Cath says. They all agree and work out who would do what shifts. Jim said he would also do a shift.

Cath takes the first shift, she sits by his bed and talks. About Lindsey, about the lab, about Ecklie, about her sex life, or lack of it. Nick and Warrick take their turns, neither talk very much just sit and watch over their boss and mentor.

Sara is next and she goes and sits by his bed and kisses his forehead and holds his hand. "Grissom, it's me Sara." She talks about the seminar in San Franciso all those years ago, about her childhood, except the bit about her mother killing her father. All the time she is holding his hand.

She thinks she feels some pressure on her hand, "Grissom was that you? If you can hear me squeeze my hand. Please wake up, I love you." At this last statement she feels Grissom squeeze her hand. "Oh thank you God, I can't bear to loose him. It took us so long to get this far, he is everything I want."

Sara looks at Grissom's face just as he eyes start to flutter open. "Grissom, it's me Sara." Grissom tries to speak but all that comes out is a croak "S a r a?" "Yes, I'm here, I'll get the doctor."

Sara presses the buzzer and a doctor and a nurse come in to check his condition. Sara leaves but not before she kisses Grissom on the forehead again.

What Sara is unaware of is that Jim is standing outside the room and hears everything that she said. He goes over to her "Sara, don't worry he will be fine, I knew you loved him before I heard you say it out loud. I am also sure that Grissom loves you but he is too stubbon to admit it, even to himself. Give him time." "Thanks Jim, we have started to see each other over the last couple of weeks and he seems to be coming out of his shell a bit. We are not rushing things," Sara tells Jim.

Jim goes in and tells Grissom that they have the man that attacked him and he will be going away for a long time. Grissom just nods. All the time Jim is speaking Grissom is looking at Sara. "OK I'm going, I'll leave you two alone," Jim says backing out the room.

Sara goes back and sits next to Grissom. "I thought I had lost you before I really found you, if that makes sense," Sara says taking his hand. Grissom nods. "Jim knows," Sara tells Grissom. "Thought he did. I also heard you when you thought I was asleep. Sara I love you, have for a long time, this has just brought it home to me what a fool I have been over the years. I know I have hurt you badly but please let me make it up to you. Life can be taken away from you so quickly and I don't want to waste another hour of mine without you," Grissom whispers. Sara has tears running down her face as she kisses him on the lips.

When Grissom is released from hospital the doctor says he should not be alone for a few days due to the head injury. Jim says he will go and stay at Grissom's house. Grissom says "No, Jim I'll be OK." "Don't be so stubbon, I'm staying, no arguments."

When the others have left Jim tells Sara to come over to Grissoms house, she can help look after him as he will not be much use. "Jim, we don't want anyone to know we are seeing each other," Sara says looking at Grissom. "They will not hear it from me Sara, and if any of the others come over you can hide," Jim says winking at them both.

Grissom is off work for 6 weeks and Sara spends nearly all her free time with him. None of the team suspect they are at the beginning of a relationship. During this time they get closer and both realise that they want to be together for the rest of their lives.

One day when Jim goes to Grissom's he finds Sara, fully clothed, snuggled up to Grissom on his bed. He had his arm around her, her head was on his shoulder and her arm slung across his waist. Jim tried to sneak out but Grissom had already heard him. "It's OK Jim, nothing has happened but it feels so nice to have her here like this." "None of my business Gil but I agree you look so relaxed and, dare I say it, IN LOVE," Jim replies. Grissom just smiles.

Jim goes and makes coffee and, after a while, is joined by Grissom. "Sara is asleep but I want to talk to you Jim." "I'm listening," Jim said. "OK but don't interrupt please, I need to say this," Grissom says taking a drink of his coffee.

"I love her Jim, I can't imagine my life without her in it. I want to make love to her, go to sleep with her in my arms, wake up with her. Do silly things like tickle her until she begs for mercy, go for a walk hand in hand, sit and just say nothing. I've asked her to marry me Jim, she has agreed and we will marry when this plaster comes off in a couple of weeks."

"Wow, I have never heard you say so much personal stuff," Jim says staring at him. "That's what love does to you," Grissom says smiling. "Why not marry straight away," Jim asks. "Because I want to make love to MY WIFE on our wedding night and this damn plaster is going to get in the way before then," Grissom says laughing.

"Yes, I want MY HUSBAND to make love to me on our wedding night," Sara says from the doorway. Neither Gil nor Jim had heard her.

Sara comes and sits on the sofa with them and says to Jim, "We don't want anyone else to know, we want it to be our secret but will you stand up for us on the day." "Of course I will, you are like a daughter to me Sara Sidle."

Three weeks later Gil and Sara have a simple civil ceremony with only Jim and one of Sara's friends there. Sara has booked some time of work, Grissom is still on sick leave, so they can go away for a few days honeymoon.

A few months after they marry Grissom decides he has had enough of crime, drugs and everything else connected with Las Vegas and CSI. Sara feels the same. They decide to look for somewhere to live near the ocean as Sara loved it there. Grissom decides he wants to do some research and write a book on entomology. He would also carry on teaching at seminars and conferences. Sara did not know what she wanted to do, she just wanted to get away from Las Vegas and be with her husband. They found a nice house not far from San Francisco and near the beach.

Before they handed in their resignation letters they invited to team out for dinner as they were going to tell them of their marriange and their decision to leave. Everyone was surprised that they were married but even more surprised that they were leaving.

"I have, at last, realised that there is more to life than work and bugs. I now have all that I need and want, I have Sara," he says emotionally. Sara takes his hand and says, "I have loved him forever but Gil, being Gil and stubbon, took a lot longer. I was determined I was not going to give up and it has all worked out."

The team wish them all the luck in the world and tell them to keep in touch. "We will be visiting you know. You can't get away from us that easily," Cath says giving them both a hug.

They both hand in their resignation letters, Ecklie is furious. He now has to find a new supervisor and entomologist to replace Grissom. He knows he can replace Sara, he never did get on with her, he didn't like her attitude and was, secretly glad she was going.

On their last day at the lab they give the team their new address in San Francisco and tell them that they are welcome anytime. They also tell them that Grissom will be working at home. "What about Sara, has she got a job" Nick asks. "Yes Nick I have a job, it's the best job in the world," Sara tells them. "Come on spill, what is it," Warrick says.

"My job is being the wife of the most wonderful man in the world and the mother of his child. I plan to be a stay at home wife and mother and help Gil with his research. Gil is so happy and so am I."

It just goes to show that an UNFORTUNATE INCIDENT can have FORTUNATE CONSEQUENCES.

The End


End file.
